From the smutty corner
by Yuuko Uchiha
Summary: Yaoi. Series of smut!shortfics featuring various yaoi couples, mainly SasuNaruSasu, more info in each drabble. NaruSasu - ItaSai - KakaIta
1. Marking

**Marking**

NaruSasu. Slight Non-con

Beta'ed by Ash365 (on y!gal). Prompt'ed by Cupricanka

-

* * *

-

One could have imagined that things like this happened in the dark, in a dark alley by someone you have never met but that wasn't the case. Sasuke had heard urban legends about Naruto; his roommate, but he refused to believe something like _that_.

_That_ being about Naruto's personality, people said he was dangerous, dark. How could he believe something as stupid as that when the blond was all colors and sunshine? They had to be talking about someone else.

Stupid, stupid people, just judging and talking about Naruto not being fine in the head when he _wasn't fine in the head!!!_

"What are you thinking about bitch?" Naruto asked him, grabbing his hair harshly and pulling him up, so now instead on being on all fours his back was against Naruto's chest the arms surrounding his body was the only thing supporting him. "Are you thinking about him? Are you?" Naruto asked him, the blonds' breath on his neck tickling his skin, but the tone of Naruto's voice was dangerous. "What a slut! You have to learn your place."

But Sasuke _was_ learning his place, today after a tiring day of classes he had come home to the apartment he shared with Naruto; ready to take a shower and relax for the weekend but he was surprised to find Naruto in the living room wearing just his pants.

"Was your class canceled?" Sasuke had asked him but instead of a response he only saw Naruto's eyes narrow and could feel the blonds' gaze follow his movements as he walked towards his room.

The surprise of seeing Naruto home early was put to shame when he almost had a heart attack when he saw Naruto sitting on his bed playing with his dildo when he got out of the shower.

"What are you doing with that? Did- did you look through my things?" Sasuke demanded half embarrassed half outraged but Naruto wouldn't speak, instead he circled him making goosebumps appear on his body. Sasuke tried hard not to cover himself with his hands when Naruto was behind him, but he did shudder when he noticed Naruto's blue eyes were red.

"Do you have fantasies?" Naruto asked, his voice cold as ice, it was unsettling. "Do you think about him as you fuck yourself with this?" He said as his tongue licked the tip of the toy making Sasuke step back unconsciously when the blond stepped forward. "Do you think of him when you come?"

Sasuke had heard of the "flight or fight" rule, and even though all his life he had been thought to fight he had never felt the need to run away as he did today. But Naruto's eyes, his voice made him want to. What was Naruto talking about? He looked crazy. Sasuke hadn't realized he had closed his eyes until he heard the cracking sound that was made when Naruto slammed his fist into the door right by Sasuke's face.

"Back off!" Sasuke warned poking Naruto in the chest in an attempt to appear stronger than he felt, but Naruto seized his hand; turning Sasuke around and throwing him onto the bed.

"I don't think so." Naruto said before ripping off the towel that covered Sasuke's body and pushing the toy inside of him.

-

Sasuke idly wondered if his cry was heard.

-

"Call my name!" Naruto ordered as he shoved his cock inside of him once more. Sasuke didn't say anything "I won't let you go back to him again."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked him tiredly for the Ninth time "Who are you talking about?"

"Kiba." Naruto growled.

Sasuke thought hard, he had met Kiba today because the mutt had lent him a book "Are you out of your stupid mind?!" He asked incredulous. "He is your best friend!"

"He is no friend of mine." Naruto said "A friend of mine wouldn't take what belongs to me!"

Sasuke wanted it to stop, he couldn't take the brutal pace any longer but every time he asked Naruto just laughed and reminded him he was enjoying it, his sensitive, straining erection was proof of that. Sasuke was ashamed, after all that rough treatment he really was enjoying it. People said that for every sadist there was a masochist didn't they? Maybe he was the masochist to Naruto's sadist.

What should he do?

"Say that you are mine." Naruto answered before increasing the speed of his thrusts, his right hand holding Sasuke tightly against him as his other hand traveled down to stroke his erection.

"I'm gonna mark you Sasuke... every single, fucking day of your life. To remind you that you belong to me and to tell people to back off."

Everything happened at the same time, Sasuke felt Naruto's teeth sink into the skin of his neck and cried out, he felt how his ass contracted milking Naruto's cock that was pouring his seed inside of him and he also felt Naruto's cruel hand on his own erection impending his own climax.

He fell onto the mattress unable to hold himself up; whimpering pitifully when his erection came in contact with the mattress but he lay still, hoping that his undeserved punishment was finished, but with distress he felt Naruto's cock hardening inside of him once again.

Sasuke felt like a puppet when Naruto's hands pulled him up, now Naruto was lying on his back on Sasuke's bed and Sasuke was on top of him, feeling the calloused hands stroke his hip.

"Ride me, bitch!"

-

* * *

-

Comments?

I'll post my other drabbles in a couple days


	2. Work hours

**Working hours**

ItaSai.

Kinky bosses.

Beta'ed by Caidanu (dedicated to her).

-

* * *

-

He groaned when the slick cock slide out of his asshole, he bit back a moan when the hands that held his hips pulled him against his lover's erection once more.

Sai's eyes were closed, his naked body pressed between the cold surface of the office's desk and his boss' warm body, his legs wrapped on his lover's hips. Sai missed the feeling of riding the bare cock, the way if was easier to feel it pulsing inside of him but they were in office hours he couldn't be careless and have come in his ass... again, the condom was regretfully needed.

"You look so delectable like that" Itachi told him as he licked Sai's skin, getting a low grunt when he bit Sai's neck. "I wonder how are you gonna explain that" It took him a couple second for Sai to understand the meaning of those words... fuck! Itachi had marked him again, is not like he minded, he thought of himself like Itachi's possession but they were on the oficce for fuck's sake. Sai flipped Itachi off earning a wicked chuckle.

Sai knew he was at Itachi's mercy, without any possibility of getting any support other than the provided by the hands resting on the desk he has no remedy that let Itachi fuck him at the pace he wanted... Sai can't beg or moan too loudly because he knows Itachi's nosy secretary is at the other side of the door. He was supposed to just leave some documents in Itachi's office about 20 minutes ago, Sai feels helpless but is not like he wants to change a thing.

No... not at all.

That cock feels so damn good. Itachi knows his body to well and he knows how to make him loose control. But Sai knows hot to drive Itachi crazy as well, nothing works like acting like the shy secretary, the sex at the office is always hot followed but kinkier sex at home. The forbidden has always made Itachi horny, if only the staff knew the CEO of Uchiha enterprises was fucking some assistant they would run like headless chickens. Also, knowing that his secretary could call him in any minute makes Itachi feel the power he has over Sai, if Karin was to call he would keep fucking Sai with the speaker phone on, he would fucking harder to see how long Sai would hold.

They both enjoy this little game of theirs.

It is when Itachi places both of Sai's legs on his shoulders that Sai knows Itachi is close, in retaliation for the teasing he clenches his ass, he enjoys watching how Itachi bites his lip to hold a moan, so he does it again.

Itachi's thrusts gets erratic with every second that pass, his hand now it's stroking Sai's erection "fuck" he whispers, and licks his lips while Sai watches him with his eyelids barely open, his fist are open, laying on the desk in submission. Itachi have never came before Sai and it's a challenge they know Sai'll loose.

Itachi climbs up to his desk making Sai's back curve to accommodate him, reaching his climax when the papers he had delivered were throw off the desk. Itachi came few seconds after prolonging Sai's.

"Sir, your 4 o'clock appointment is here" Karin's voice comes through the speaker. Itachi's forehead rest on Sai's shoulder and smiles when Sai snorts.

"People is working in this office you know?" Itachi says playfully as he composes himself.

"Yes, good thing. That way we can have sex while they work"

-

* * *

-

My dear unimpressed, your answer is on my profile.

You other people don't pay attention. Comment Y/Y? :D


	3. Captive

**Captive**  
KakaIta. Short fic. Smut. Contains stockholm syndrome's characteristics (which means mind non-con and fucked up ending)

This is Cupricanka's second prompt (kinda).  
Beta'ed by the sweet ash365 (on y!gal).  
Kinda dedicated to gwyllion and Itachi but~ they deserve better T-T

-

* * *

-

Itachi had been there for weeks, tied up for most part of the day, wearing a blindfold, with only an old radio and a man as company. He knew it had been the same man all along because the way he could hear when the man turned a page of the book he always carried, Itachi idly wondered which kind of book it was as he listened to a piano song.

At first Itachi had thought he had been kidnapped because they wanted some kind of ransom. His family's business was well known, besides Itachi had been treated fairly well, but as the days passed something made him think that might not be. No pictures had been taken of him that he was aware of. He was going crazy and even when his face had remained stoic and without change his heartbeat had increased when he thought about it. They hadn't asked any kind of questions, "_yet_" his mind supplied.

But no questions were asked as the days passed, the man who looked after him barely spoke, and when he did he only talked in riddles, his voice sounded bored but Itachi had learned to recognize the cleverness and intelligence of it. Itachi knew he was missing something, there was something he didn't want to acknowledge, some inner fear he hadn't been able to overcome.

He was calm in this man's presence and he didn't like it.

Itachi wouldn't be able to tell you why he remained relaxed even when they pressed against each other intimately when he was bathed, or why he accepted the food the man gave him without a question. After all Itachi rationalized if; they wanted him dead they would have killed him already, but he wondered why he would comply and why he hadn't tried to escape. He hadn't asked anything because he knew it was like a game, who would be the first one to break? Surely not him.

And so it went on, nothing had changed until one day he heard someone else enter his room making Itachi tense, he could tell the difference between this man's steps and the ones from the person who usually took care of him. You could feel the tension.

Itachi wasn't surprised when he had been roughly grabbed by his hair and thrown to the bed, the stranger calling him names, but it was with so much force that he almost fell to the other side, with his eyes blinded and his hands tied on his back he hadn't been able to stand up, almost choking because his throat had ended on the border of the bed, the mattress cutting his air supply short.

His pants had been hastily ripped off and the man's weight had been on top of his body, the man's breath felt like poison when he talked to him. Itachi's right leg almost popped out of his socket when the man seized it and pushed it to the side to gain access, going directly to his groin, stroking Itachi's limp cock to get it erect but Itachi wouldn't go down without a fight. He bared his teeth and instead of trying to close his legs to protect himself he closed them around the man's head and neck, or what Itachi's thought was his head, whatever it was, it worked. He closed them tightly almost smiling when he heard a choked gasp.

"Enough" a strong voice said, it took Itachi a minute to realize it belonged to the man who usually took care of him and it angered him more, for the first time since the struggle had begun the need to really hurt the man that attacked him took over him. "I said enough" said the man again, and Itachi felt his attacker being pulled out of his reach.

"Boss" Itachi heard the low whimper and he saw red. He roared, struggling to stand up but a steady hand held him down, the place was silent. He was losing his composure, he had made a mistake he shouldn't have been so tame, he should have tried to escape earlier, he should have- he should. He was trying hard to collect himself, resisting the need to bite the hand that held him down. He knew it was a childish impulse and if he really wanted out he had to calm down.

The next couple days Itachi was alone most of the time, both of them failed to acknowledge the other man's existence. Itachi really thought he was going crazy, how long can a man last without any human contact? Itachi might have not been a very social man but he was used to deal with all his employees after all, his family, and his brother.

Maybe that's why he let his caretaker do what he did back then, giving himself to him.

Some days after the incident Itachi was sitting on the bed when he heard the man enter his cell, Itachi heard him place the tray with his food on the small table near the headboard and come closer to him, Itachi could smell him before actually he heard him, or sense him.

The man placed his lips over his own, surprised Itachi struggled but the man held his head so he wouldn't be able to turn. The man didn't force him but he wouldn't stop either, he kissed him slowly settling for what Itachi would give him. As the days passed those kisses became deeper and stronger, giving Itachi a sensation of being lost that he wasn't able to shake.

Itachi felt like he was in a trance every time this man came closer to him, a pleasant shiver running through his body. Itachi took a deep breath and filled his lungs with the scent of his captor's groin when he came closer as usual. And without a conscious thought Itachi nuzzled the skin with his cheek, getting bolder when he heard the deep groan coming out of his captor's mouth. Itachi licked the growing erection through the pants, getting restless and desperate he let his captor touch his head, he gulped harshly when he heard the zipper being undone, not out of nervousness but in anticipation as before it had never been more than a kiss shared between them.

Itachi licked, sucked and moaned, his lips being stretched obscenely around the man's erection bringing pleasure to a man who he didn't even know the face of but Itachi didn't care, all he was thinking about was that cock in his mouth, the flavor of the precum that invaded his senses, how wrong it was and how good it felt.

In that moment his goal in life was to bring pleasure to the man who held him captive, and he did. It was hypnotizing, the way Itachi was not able to see anything, the fact that he was giving a blowjob willingly to that man, that there was barely any sound but that of their breathes, it was intoxicating. Forbidden. Alluring.

That man announced his climax by moaning Itachi's name, grabbing his head and thrusting deep too shoot his seed deep within Itachi's mouth, making Itachi come even though he hadn't been touched because of the pure force of the act they had made, Itachi swallowed the seed like if it was his life force, and for a moment it was.

- - -

It was all in the past.

Itachi was back with the family that loved him. Back at the office where he belonged, nothing had changed he had made sure of that, the only alteration in his life was the bodyguard his family and the board had imposed on him.

For his own safety. "The best of the best" They had told him.

Itachi's body shuddered visibly when a body pressed against his own behind him. Itachi whimpered when his body was bent over his desk, his head next to the orange book _he_ always carried. His pants carefully unbuttoned pooled at his feet. Feeling the warm body at his back Itachi opened his legs as far as he could when he sensed the condom-covered erection caressing his ass, pressing and penetrating him, stretching him, sending shivers through his body.

It was always like that, it had never stopped. Because even when he was finally free he was still held captive.

-

* * *

-

With this latest fics I'm kinda scaring myself, but I guess my twiny is right, I have to let it out.  
Comments?


End file.
